Fix You
by prettypsycho88
Summary: As the newly born vampire Heather gets used to her new world, she finds help from the Cullens. But what will Forks bring her?


So, this isn't very long, I know. I'm working on it, but I figured I might as well put this up here to get some feedback!

* * *

It was the end of what had been a hot summer's day in a small town in Oregon. A girl was squirming on the ground in a grungy cellar bellow what appeared to be an abandoned home. Going through the transformation was no piece of cake, but the girl had agreed to do it. It was what she wanted the most out of life after all; at least, that's what she thought.

_** When will it stop? **_She thought, but even in her desperation she knew that it couldn't be too much longer. The burning was fading from her fingers tips and toes. She also knew that once the pain stopped, she would be new. She would be better. She would be a vampire. Those thoughts were the ones that kept her from screaming out in her pain. If she did that, someone would be bound to hear, and call the police. That couldn't happen. Not if she wanted to keep the Volturi out of this. By now she knew all the rules, which had been explained to her by a vampire named Damien. She had an obsession with vampires, zombies and all that jazz, so figuring out that her classmate was very different wasn't hard for her. Him finding out that she knew was a bit of a shock though. She promised not to tell as long as he turned her into one of them, and he told her that it was good that she wanted to become one because otherwise he would have had to kill her.

Getting slightly more coherent by the minute she noticed that there were no sounds in the room. It was also then when she felt her heart lurch and beat faster and faster, the heat dispersing from her limbs but collecting in her heart. Her final heartbeat was coming, and it knew it. Pain reaching a peak, and she allowed herself to scream, knowing that she'd be gone before anyone came to check out what was going on. One second there was immense pain, and then it was over. She lied on her back, just breathing. Taking it in. Even without getting up or looking at anything, she knew just how much sharper her senses were. It was brilliant. She smiled and said "Finally!"

When she opened her eyes to look around, she was amazed at just how blind she'd been as a human. The clarity of everything was shocking. While looking around she noticed a piece of paper on the ground. With her stony white hand she picked it up. It read,

"Heather,

I'm sorry to leave you like this. I know you'll do fine though. You know the rules. You've heard what the first years are like. Good luck,

-Damien

P.S.

There is a clan up in Washington that you could probably go to if you need any help.

Heather was all alone in a world so new and different. She'd been banking on the fact that she'd have someone there to help her out. Now she wasn't quite sure what to do. All she really knew was that her thirst was overwhelming. She had to get out of town if she didn't want to hurt anyone. Now. Just like that, she was on her feet and out the door. Speeding through the outskirts of town she realized that she wouldn't make it out of there and knew all she had to do was get to a crowded place. _**It's night, **_she thought. _**Feeding shouldn't be too hard. **_She gasped as she grasped the fact that she would probably have to feed on someone she knew if she stayed in town. Normally that thought would've made her shudder but in her current state, she didn't think anything of it. Right then she also knew there was a party that a lot of the people from her school would be at. A large crowd would mean a less noticeable disappearance. She turned and headed towards the big house on the edge of the town by the woods.

Once there, she saw that there were a couple people sitting under the trees. She would have to work quickly if she didn't want to kill everyone. One guy was sitting alone and she approached him. She recognized that as soon as she was near him, she couldn't breathe anymore. Taking one more big breath, she said "Hello."

"Do.. Do I know you..?" The boy gawked. He was drunk, and she could tell.

"No, but does it matter?" she asked. She was running out of breath, and time.

"No, I suppose it doesn't," he grinned. "What's your name?"

"Heather," she replied in a seductive tone. With that she took his hand and went deep into the forest. As soon as they were far enough in, she leaned into his neck as if she were to kiss him, but instead bit down. Sucking in the delicious blood, she felt no more struggle from the boy. The feeling of warm blood going down her throat was pure pleasure. She could feel her thirst slowly dissipate and she felt much better. Now to deal with the body. It was then that really looked at the boy's face and realized he was one of her friend's brothers. _**SHIT **_she thought. It was too late now for regrets though. She then remembered something Damien had told her about. Something that very few vampires chose to live by. He had called it being a vampire "vegetarian". Of course vampires couldn't really be vegetarians, but they could chose to drink animal blood rather than people. It wasn't as fulfilling though, and very few could understand why a vampire would even want to do such a thing, but looking down at that boy she knew she couldn't drink human blood any longer.

She picked up the body and went deeper into the forest. She planned to bury it where it wouldn't be found for a long time. It was while digging the hole with her hands she was able to truly think about what she was. _**Vampire... Heather the vampire. **_She smiled at her thoughts, and by then she had all buy forgotten the remorse felt from killing the boy. _**I can do almost anything! But... I don't think I can only prey on animals as a new born so out of control. Perhaps the clan in Washington can help me..? **_She took off running again. It felt so nice, and so much better than it ever had as a human. Running allowed her to think about what she was going to do next. She was going to Washington, a place she'd never been before, to a clan of vampires that she didn't even know would accept her. _**What am I doing? **_She thought. She knew virtually nothing about this clan. She didn't know who they were, what they were like, or what they would do with a newcomer. All she did know was that they were her only hope to control herself.


End file.
